


Height Difference

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wraith Mahariel, Lily Hawke and Enansal Lavellan [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Height Differences, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Wraith folded her arms and glared at her partner, Alistair as he held her last clean shirt just of her reach.





	

Wraith folded her arms and glared at her partner, Alistair as he held her last clean shirt just of her reach.  
“Give me my shirt!” She ordered, hopping up and down. Alistair smirked.  
“Come and get it!” He taunted. A noise at the window causing him to turn away for a second and when his gaze returned to it’s original position Wraith was gone. He glanced around, shirt still held aloof, spotting Wraith just as she launched herself off a chair at her shirt. He quickly side-stepped her attack and she flew past him, crash-landing on the bed.  
“I hope you’re happy.” She groaned, “That hurt.”  
Alistair chuckled, walking over to check on her.  
“I’m sure you’re fi- Ow!” He cried as Wraith kicked his shin. He doubled over and she seized the shirt from his grasp and fled the bedroom, pulling it on.

Alistair was dreaming of cheese and feather coats when something cold and wet poured over his face. He opened his eyes, spluttering, to find Wraith standing over him, a bucket of icy cold water in hand.  
“Who’s the tall one now asshole!” She yelled, as Alistair grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bed with him.  
“Still me.” He confirmed, nuzzling her ear.


End file.
